One-shot: The Pretty Man
by IloveBISHIES
Summary: Hmm, this is my first time writing. One-shot. Cross Marian/OC. Just a girl reflecting on the moment she met Cross Marian (LOVEEEE)... rated T for light swearing and some kissing (not too much, but ehh)


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. I wish I did though. **

**I warn you now: I love Mary Sues. Do I think my character is mary-sued? Maybe, I try for it not to be, but I just "love" perfected character with little or no flaws.**

_*flashback* _

_Hana grunted and sighed simultaneously as she sat down at the ledge of the rocks overlooking a small beach, wondering about the intruders in the forest. She had had very little interactions with humans of any kind as she live in the Forest, a place where no human ventured. She was only here because she had been an outcast, having not been born with a power like the rest of the town, they shunned and avoided her, children threw rocks at her, and worst of all, her family viewed her as a disgrace to their ever-so-proud family lineage. 'Well to hell with that,' she had thought, she was content living in the forest where she had real friends. Yes, perhaps her friends were actually 4-legged and most of the time, furry, it didn't mean anything to Hana. Faintly aware that the intruders had gotten closer to her location, she hid behind some rocks, thinking that it would be enough as if they didn't see her, there was no way they would know she was even there. She was well-protected, though she did not have a talent or power like her old townspeople, she had friends in the forest and today, she wasn't alone. She heard rustling and the sound of voices, many of them, coming closer and closer, cursing as they rampaged and hacked through the forage of the forest, blocking their path to her. She pressed tighter against the rocks, shutting her eyes closed, and breathing much more slowly to slow her heart beat down, when she heard a loud rustling just behind her. _

"_Masterrrrr, why are we going this way?" a boy complained, "The villagers warned us of not entering the forest!"_

"_Shut up you stupid apprentice!" a much more deep voice retorted, "If they say we don't go, we go! Got it?"_

"_But—"_

"_Allen! Marshal Cross said we should go, and remember, he's leading the mission this time, isn't he?" a pretty, bell-like voice said calmly, "but you know…I feel as if we aren't the only ones around here….."_

_Hana sucked in a deep breath and stilled, could they possibly have known she was here? She should have left while she could of! Everyone had warned her before when people come, you run! Oh why, oh why, oh why had she not? She tensed, waiting for the moment she was caught, scared of what was going to happen to her._

"_It's the animals, Lenalee!" a happy, gleeful voice responded, "The villagers did say no humans entered here, so they probably aren't use to seeing humans, and so they're watching us!"_

"_Let's set up camp, everyone, "the voice belonging to someone called, Lenalee mediated between the Master and Apprentice._

"_Right…Lenalee-san…" the voice of the boy, Allen?, from the beginning said. _

"_Whatever the little missy wants," the older man replied flirtatiously. _

_The little group set out to work, separating to complete different tasks away from the camp area and of Hana, Hana took this chance to once again breathe, and bolt to the forest, where she climbed atop a tree, and watched. She could not leave until later, not while they were wandering about. _

__SUNSET/NIGHT-TIME__

_Hana watched the group warily, waiting for all of them to come back, intrigued by some of their actions. What was that reddish-orange thing that was so warm? It certainly was no animal! Not to mention, their sleeping nest was really weird, all thin, and it did not even have any leaves or anything! How could they survive the cold? Hana knew from that moment on that they were probably too stupid to not even know the basics of surviving in the woods. She watched the group reform, with the older man coming in last, his face too far for Hana too see in the dark. Yet, as he came closer, she gasped at how beautiful he looked. He had long red hair, a little hair on the end of his chin, and the deepest red eye Hana had ever seen. He wore the most interesting cloths Hana had seen, his clothes of the blackest and golden color she had seen in the woods, a very big hat, and a weird mask/face thing that covered the other beautiful eye of his. No animal had ever looked as pretty as he did! She wanted him, as a mate, a mate she had constantly seen from her friends in the woods. _

*end of flashback*

"Oy! Hana what are you thinking about?" a man came in, leaning against the doorway, he wore a simple white shirt, partially unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hnnn? No…about the first time we met of course! Well, when I met you….you were so pretty." Hana giggled as the man closed his eyes and sighed.

"How many times must I tell you I am not "pretty"? I am HANDSOME."

She grinned, "Of course," she smile as he approached her, picking her up from her seat, and placing her in his lap. He kissed her and smiled,

"Just what would I do without you?" he asked her.

"Hmm, I would think that you would—" he cut her off with a deep kissing, trying to incite more when….wails of children pierced through the air, and Hana pulled away while the man cursed under his breath. "I think you need to go solve that, _Papa_…."

He muttered under his breath, he kissed her and got up, winking, "I'll be back."

She smiled, "And I'll be waiting."

**A/N: Wow, I feel so lame. Hargh, I think that was pretty bad, but IDK. I thought about more than a one-shot 'cause I wanted to explore the whole idea of girl of the forest meets technology and stuff, but IDK. I may continue it if more people encourage me too, but I don't want to write something pointless (let's keep it in our cloud nine heads, yeah?)**

**P.S. don't be too mean, it's my first time actually writing something, and I'm not very good at writing (and I totally just wrote this in like 15-25 minutes, just to see what I was thinking so….R&R, but don't say it's stupid or stuff like that.)**


End file.
